Le stesse lacrime
by Ida59
Summary: Parole e pensieri per un incontro che realizza i desideri, anche quelli inconsci.


Le stesse lacrime

 **Titolo:** Le stesse lacrime

 **Autrice:** Ida59 – 20-28 settembre 2011

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** "breve" long-fic

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** Introspettivo, drammatico, sentimentale

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Harry

 **Pairing:** Severus/Lily

 **Riassunto:** Parole e pensieri per un incontro che realizza i desideri, anche quelli inconsci.

 **Nota** : Scritta per il concorso indetto su EFP da Salice ed Elios "Era mio padre".

 **Epoca** : post HP 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Parole/pagine** : 13.099 - 30

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Le stesse lacrime 2

Parte prima 2

 _Dagli occhi di Harry Potter 2_

Parte seconda 11

 _Nei pensieri di Severus Piton 11_

Parte terza 21

Le stesse lacrime 21

Le stesse lacrimeParte prima _Dagli occhi di Harry Potter_

Erano quasi due mesi, ormai, che il Professor Piton giaceva in quel letto, sempre più magro, il viso aguzzo più bianco anche delle candide lenzuola e i lunghi capelli corvini sparsi sul cuscino a far da contrasto, ombra intensamente nera, quasi a ricordare il suo passato.

Ed erano tre settimane che Harry ogni giorno veniva a visitarlo, da quando finalmente i Medimaghi del San Mungo glielo avevano permesso dietro sua forte insistenza: del resto, com'era possibile negare qualcosa al ragazzo che aveva salvato il mondo magico?

\- Professor Piton? – sussurrò piano, come faceva ogni giorno per annunciarsi.

Sì, _Professore_ , proprio come voleva sempre Silente; sì, _Professore_ , con il rispetto con cui quell'uomo meritava di essere chiamato.

Nessuna risposta. _Ancora_.

Il ragazzo si sistemò i capelli ribelli, lisciandoseli sulla cicatrice, quindi aggiunse dei cuscini per sostenergli il busto: non gli piaceva parlare mentre il mago era disteso nel letto; gli sembrava quasi di rassegnarsi al fatto che non si sarebbe più svegliato.

Il professore era rimasto a lungo tra la vita e la morte, ma da quando i Medimaghi l'avevano dichiarato fuori pericolo, permettendogli finalmente di vederlo, non aveva mai ripreso conoscenza. Hermione aveva parlato a lungo con la direttrice del Reparto "Lesioni da creature magiche" ed era tornata con gli occhi lucidi: aveva scosso rassegnata la testa spiegandogli per quale motivo i Medimaghi erano convinti che Severus Piton non si sarebbe mai più risvegliato rimanendo a vegetare in quel letto fino alla fine dei suoi giorni. Harry era certo che la spiegazione non fosse molto complicata, eppure non riusciva a ricordarla, nemmeno una parola, forse perché dopo la prima frase dell'amica non era più rimasto ad ascoltarla: perché, maledizione, perché ora che non desiderava altro che parlare con il mago, non poteva più farlo? Eppure ne aveva un tremendo bisogno: solo il Professor Piton avrebbe potuto rivelargli ciò che più bramava, solo lui!

Invece, il mago si ostinava a rimanere lì, immobile e quasi sempre con gli occhi chiusi, salvo quei rari momenti in cui li spalancava per un riflesso involontario, come la gentile assistente Medimaga gli aveva spiegato; era una sensazione terribile, un momento interminabile in cui gli mancava l'aria e si sentiva sprofondare in quel gorgo d'oscurità, in quel nero abisso che tutto inghiottiva, dove non brillava più alcuna scintilla di vita.

Harry stesso era in parte stupito di trovarsi lì, caparbiamente deciso a parlare con chi non poteva più ascoltarlo, cosa che mai avrebbe immaginato solo due mesi prima, quando il pensiero di Piton gli ispirava un odio feroce e altro non desiderava che vederlo morto. Poi l'aveva davvero osservato morire davanti ai propri occhi, quasi; vedendo e rivedendo mille volte i ricordi che gli aveva lasciato, aveva infine capito tante cose in quelle cinque settimane, soprattutto che Severus Piton non era per niente l'uomo che aveva sempre creduto fosse: il professore bastardo che voleva solo umiliarlo ed espellerlo dalla scuola. No, non era quella la verità, proprio no. Era tutto molto, molto più complicato…

In quelle lunghe settimane, Harry aveva guardato a fondo dentro di sé e la sua intima schiettezza gli imponeva di parlare al mago, anche se sapeva che non poteva sentirlo: aveva molte cose da dirgli, dal riconoscere i propri involontari errori all'esternargli la stima che aveva imparato a provare per le sue azioni e… e la compassione per la vita piena di solitudine e sofferenza; era proprio per quello che ogni giorno tornava a trovarlo, ogni volta sperando di potergli infine porre anche quella particolare domanda la cui risposta era così importante.

Quel mattino il mago aveva gli occhi chiusi, ma le palpebre non sembravano immobili come il solito. Forse era infastidito dal raggio del tiepido sole estivo che penetrava dalla finestra. Si avvicinò e prima di tirare le tende diede un'occhiata fuori: il prato si stendeva tranquillo e soleggiato, accarezzato dalla leggera brezza di fine giugno, proprio sotto la finestra della camera al primo piano in cui si trovava. La stanza divenuta silenziosa tomba dell'uomo che si era sacrificato per lui, ancora una volta ingannando Voldemort, morendo in silenzio per nascondere di non essere il vero padrone della bacchetta della morte, per dargli il vantaggio che poteva permettergli di batterlo. Gli era parsa una morte orribile, crudelmente inutile, mentre vi assisteva impotente: solo dopo aveva capito che, lasciandosi uccidere in quel modo, il Professor Piton aveva confermato l'illusione di Voldemort di diventare il padrone dell'antica Bacchetta di Sambuco e di essere così invincibile. Un'illusione che Tom Riddle aveva pagato cara, molto cara. Se Piton avesse parlato, rivelando l'accordo con Silente per cercare di salvarsi la vita, avrebbe condannato a morte Draco o, cosa ancora più grave, poiché Voldemort con tutta probabilità sapeva che lui, Harry, aveva a sua volta disarmato il giovane Malfoy, gli avrebbe fatto capire che la bacchetta invincibile era finita nelle mani del Ragazzo Sopravvissuto e, forse, le cose sarebbero andate in un ben diverso modo. O forse Tom Riddle, nella sua suprema arroganza, non sarebbe riuscito a capire nulla delle sottili regole che governano le bacchette: in fin dei conti era stato lui stesso a rivelargli, nel corso del loro duello, come stavano le cose, ma Voldemort non aveva dato alcun segno di comprendere di non essere il vero padrone della bacchetta che così a lungo aveva cercato.

Ad ogni modo, il coraggioso silenzio del Professor Piton aveva fatto la differenza, per lui, così intendeva ringraziarlo, proprio come aveva fatto ogni giorno in quelle tre interminabili settimane. Socchiuse la finestra per far entrare il tepore dell'estate nella fredda ed asettica camera d'ospedale, quindi diede uno strappo secco alle tende chiudendo ogni spiraglio al sole: in fin dei conti il Professore aveva sempre vissuto chiuso nel suo sotterraneo e probabilmente preferiva l'oscurità dell'ombra.

Harry rabbrividì al pensiero e per un attimo fu tentato di spalancare di nuovo le tende, di far entrare tutto il sole possibile per illuminare il corpo incosciente del mago che di propria volontà si era condannato ad una vita di solitudine, nascosto nell'ombra delle proprie colpe, alla ricerca di una redenzione e di un perdono che non era mai riuscito a concedersi.

Il ragazzo socchiuse gli occhi e sospirò, pensando alla profonda infelicità e sofferenza dell'uomo che aveva odiato con tutte le sue forze per così tanti anni.

Afferrò la sedia e l'avvicinò al letto, senza far rumore: ora le palpebre erano di nuovo immobili e Harry si convinse che in quel modo il Professor Piton avrebbe potuto riposare meglio.

Riposare. _Per sempre_. Il ragazzo scosse il capo nervosamente mordendosi le labbra.

\- Professore, Professor Piton? – insistette.

Niente, solo silenzio e immobilità.

La mano del mago, pallida come il suo viso, era distesa inerte sopra le lenzuola, il braccio sinistro nudo dal gomito in giù, il Marchio Nero ormai solo pallida cicatrice senza vita.

\- Professore, io…

Perché gli era sempre così difficile cominciare? Le parole gli s'impigliavano in gola, si seccavano sulle labbra e non volevano uscire. Eppure quel discorso l'aveva ripetuto una ventina di volte ormai, e avrebbe dovuto saperlo a memoria, come le stupide filastrocche imparate alla scuola Babbana. Invece, ogni volta doveva pensarle da capo, quelle parole, sentirle crescere piano dentro di sé, calde di un affetto sconosciuto, riflesso di ricordi non suoi, rimpianto di una famiglia che non aveva mai avuto. Era questo che il mago rappresentava ora: il legame profondo con sua madre, la donna che non aveva mai spesso di amare.

\- Professore, io… mi dispiace.

Deglutì. Ancora quello stupido blocco alle parole: se il Professore fosse stato cosciente, di certo lo avrebbe già fulminato con quel suo nero sguardo penetrante e trafitto senza pietà con qualche velenosa battuta.

Invece era lì, immobile, come morto. E in silenzio.

Harry aveva tutto il tempo di pensare e di balbettare, di fare i conti con se stesso.

Trasse un lungo respiro e scosse il capo sconcertato: perfino il sarcasmo di Piton gli mancava, adesso?

\- Alla fine ho capito chi è veramente, Professore. Per questo mi dispiace. Mi dispiace averla odiata così tanto.

Le parole cominciavano a fluire, finalmente, a lenire il groppo alla gola che gli veniva sempre fissando quel volto, pallido come un morto. Si augurò che non spalancasse gli occhi, che non lo attirasse di nuovo in quell'abisso senza fine, colmo solo di dolore.

\- Vorrei… vorrei poterle chiedere perdono.

Scosse di nuovo il capo.

\- Sì, lo so che glielo sto chiedendo, il perdono, ma se lei non mi sente… non vale nulla.

La mano era lì, vicino alla sua, immobile. Oppure per un fugace istante era stata percorsa da un lieve fremito?

E se gliela avesse stretta tra le proprie? Magari non poteva sentire le sue parole ma il contatto fisico lo avrebbe percepito. Allungò le dita, esitante, ma si fermò prima di sfiorarla. Aveva la precisa sensazione che il mago non avrebbe gradito e, anche se incosciente, preferiva non contrariarlo con quel gesto troppo confidenziale.

\- A volte mi sono comportato come uno stupido… ho sfidato la sua autorità, ho _voluto_ violare i suoi ordini. E ho dubitato di lei, sempre.

A quel punto era inutile mentire.

\- Ho _voluto_ dubitare di lei. Ho voluto odiarla, con tutte le mie forze. Ecco, certo che lei mi ha molto facilitato il compito con il suo comportamento…

Era come parlare con un morto, eppure il cuore gli batteva forte. Come se il Professore gli facesse ancora paura. Ma la verità era proprio quella.

\- Lei ha fatto di tutto per ottenere il mio odio, Professore, è stato davvero abile: sono caduto nella sua trappola e le ho rovesciato addosso tutto il mio odio incontrollato, senza mai rendermi conto del perché.

Harry emise un lungo sospiro.

\- L'ho compreso solo quando ho visto i suoi ricordi che voleva essere odiato perché si sentiva in colpa per aver causato la morte di mia madre.

Fissava le lenzuola, ora, e la mano del mago. Era un'impressione o aveva avuto una lieve contrazione?

No, doveva essersi sbagliato: era immobile come sempre. Nessuna contrazione, nessun fremito: era solo l'immaginazione che dava vita ai suoi desideri, quella vita che non sembrava più voler scorrere nelle vene del mago, come se se ne fosse veramente andata via per sempre con tutto il sangue che aveva versato sul pavimento polveroso della Stamberga Strillante.

\- Ho dubitato di lei fin dall'inizio, quando credevo volesse rubare la Pietra Filosofale e invece la stava solo difendendo da Raptor. Perfino Hermione era sicura fosse lei a fare il malocchio alla mia scopa durante la partita. Sì, lo so: non ha nulla a che fare con noi due, era solo per spiegare che gli indizi erano tutti contro di lei! Ma lei lo sa, Professore, lo sa benissimo, perché è stato lei per primo a diffondere indizi e pregiudizi contro di sé con il suo atteggiamento…

Scosse di nuovo la testa: inutile cercare scuse.

\- Ho sbagliato, lo ammetto: non ha fatto altro che proteggermi, anche se sembrava volesse vedermi morto ad ogni piè sospinto, o per lo meno espulso dalla scuola. Invece ora so che non è mai stato così… Accidenti, Professore, ma lo sa che non c'è nessuno più bravo di lei a mentire?

Harry fece un risolino divertito:

\- Sì, lo sa benissimo, e credo che ne vada anche molto orgoglioso, giustamente. È Voldemort che non lo ha mai capito; è incredibile come sia magistralmente riuscito a far fesso per anni il più grande Legilimante del mondo: i miei più sentiti complimenti, Professor Piton!

Che strana sensazione balorda! Era stato un casuale movimento impercettibile o era l'ombra che, giocando sulle labbra sottili del mago all'ondeggiare della tenda nella brezza leggera, dava quasi l'impressione di un accenno di sorriso?

No, questo era veramente troppo: non poteva mancargli anche l'insopportabile sorrisetto beffardo che troppe volte aveva visto aleggiare sulle labbra del mago, adesso!

\- Ho dubitato di lei dall'inizio alla fine, per un attimo sospettandola anche d'essere l'erede di Serpeverde; ecco, certo non avrei mai immaginato che suo padre fosse un Babbano… Il terzo anno l'ho perfino schiantata, invece era veramente venuto a cercarci per proteggerci da un lupo mannaro... Durante il Torneo Tremaghi, l'idea che potesse essere stato lei a mettere il mio nome nel Calice di fuoco, per eliminarmi con facilità, ogni tanto mi stuzzicava la mente…

Harry sospirò, mentre passava in rassegna avvenimenti che alla fine si era reso conto di non aver mai realmente compreso a fondo, fermato dalle apparenze, che per altro erano sempre state contro il mago.

\- Il quinto anno avrei finalmente potuto capire, quando ho visto quei ricordi nella sua mente, e poi nel Pensatoio: i litigi dei suoi genitori, la sua solitudine… e mio padre e Sirius che se la prendevano scorrettamente con lei. Invece, ancora una volta ho formulato ingiusti sospetti: non mi sono mai esercitato nell'Occlumanzia perché pensavo stesse cercando di aprire la mia mente a Voldemort, invece di aiutarmi a proteggerla, com'era nella realtà!

Scosse il capo desolato:

\- Sì, lo so, con il senno di poi è chiaro che non ho mai capito chi lei realmente fosse, Professore, ma non è che lei rendesse le cose facili, però, con quel suo odioso modo di fare! – si lasciò scappare sbuffando.

Il sorrisetto beffardo continuava ad aleggiare provocatorio sulle labbra immobili del mago e Harry si mosse sulla sedia, a disagio, come se il Professore potesse realmente sentirlo.

Eppure… Harry deglutì a fatica. Eppure tornava tutti i giorni a trovarlo proprio sperando che potesse finalmente ascoltarlo… e aiutarlo a realizzare quel desiderio che da due mesi, ormai, gli era nato nel cuore, da quando aveva scoperto l'amore del mago per sua madre.

Ora, però, veniva la parte più difficile del discorso.

\- Io… ecco, mi dispiace tanto di averle dato del codardo mentre fuggiva dopo aver ucc…

Harry si morse le labbra impedendo alla parola di uscire.

\- … dopo aver obbedito all'ultimo ordine del professor Silente. – sussurrò in un soffio. – Le chiedo perdono per non aver capito quanto stesse soffrendo in quel momento, certo ben più di me…

S'interruppe di nuovo, gli occhi lucidi fissi sul volto del mago:

\- … e quale immenso coraggio ha dovuto avere per… per…

Si morse di nuovo le labbra scotendo la testa ed abbassando lo sguardo, incapace di terminare la frase, di dire a parole ciò che il mago era stato capace di fare con le azioni, lacerando la propria anima in quell'azione terribile:

\- Ora so che anche lei gli voleva bene, molto, che Silente era il suo solo amico, l'unica persona che aveva creduto in lei, che sapeva chi fosse il vero Severus Piton! Io… io non so proprio come sia riuscito a farlo! – terminò con un filo di voce, un nodo doloroso che gli serrava la gola.

Lentamente rialzò lo sguardo risalendo verso il cuscino.

Il sorrisetto beffardo era svanito e la pallida immobilità del volto del mago sembrava intrappolata in una fitta ragnatela d'intenso dolore; Harry era sicuro: se uno spasimo involontario avesse fatto aprire gli occhi del mago in quel preciso istante, sarebbe subito sprofondato senza scampo nella nera profondità di quell'insondabile sofferenza.

Era assurdo, lo sapeva – assolutamente impossibile, avrebbero sentenziato i Medimaghi nella loro tracotante sicurezza - eppure il volto del Professor Piton, ma anche la sua mano, quel mattino sembrava reagire in modo diretto e conseguente alle sue parole: non potevano essere sempre e solo coincidenze!

Aveva la gola secca e il cuore gli batteva forte, ma doveva assolutamente continuare.

\- Io… grazie per aver mantenuto _quella_ _promessa_ , Professore, - aggiunse con voce commossa, - grazie per tutto ciò che in silenzio ha sempre fatto per proteggermi… anche quando io le rovesciavo addosso tutto il mio odio disperato!

Ecco, l'aveva detto! Ora non rimaneva che l'ultima rivelazione da fargli; chissà se, dopo, questa volta sarebbe riuscito ad esprimere anche quel desiderio che da due mesi conservava in segreto nel cuore?

\- Mentre duellavo con Voldemort, gli ho rivelato che gli aveva mentito, che era sempre coraggiosamente stato fedele a Silente…

Ancora poche frasi, poi il peggio era passato:

\- Ecco… io gli ho anche raccontato che lei amava mia madre…

Un breve sospiro: com'era dannatamente difficile dirlo!

\- … che non ha _mai_ smesso di amarla!

Harry deglutì a fatica abbassando lo sguardo, quasi intimorito:

\- Ecco, io… io credevo che lei fosse morto, quindi non le sarebbe più importato se rivelavo il suo segreto, mi capisce, vero? Ma… visto che invece è vivo, ecco, no, non credo proprio che sia stata una buona idea…

Questa volta ne era certo: la mano del mago si era contratta per un istante, muovendosi, e le loro dita adesso erano pericolosamente vicine. Le ritrasse con prudenza riportandole ad una distanza di sicurezza e sollevò quindi lo sguardo verso il professore: gli occhi neri erano spalancati e scintillavano nel diafano pallore del volto magro, dove la ragnatela di sofferenza sembrava essersi infittita, tingendosi anche di ira.

Harry soffocò a fatica un urlo e si ritrasse spingendo indietro la sedia con un riflesso involontario: quello sguardo era terribile, gelido e penetrante proprio come quando il mago lo tormentava a scuola!

Però continuava a rimanere assolutamente immobile e in silenzio, a fissarlo dal fondo dell'abisso dei suoi occhi neri.

Lontano dal letto, il ragazzo riprese fiato e determinazione per continuare il discorso.

\- Ho visto il suo Patronus, nei ricordi che mi ha dato, – riprese in un rispettoso sussurro, – e ho capito quanto la amasse, quanto fosse disperato quando è morta…

Parlare, mentre il Professor Piton lo fissava con quello sguardo nero, intenso e scintillante, era quasi più difficile che affrontare Voldemort in duello, soprattutto ora che doveva dirgli che… Accidenti, aveva sconfitto Voldemort, che ci voleva a parlare con un uomo che non poteva neppure sentire ciò che aveva dannatamente bisogno di dirgli?

\- Ma io… io so che…io, io ho capito anche…

Odiava quelle parole così importanti che si ostinavano a rimanergli incastrate in gola.

Si concentrò sullo sguardo del Professore: era un'impressione, oppure l'ira era svanita dal suo volto? E forse anche il dolore si era attenuato, o era solo di nuovo celato dal nero schermo impenetrabile dei suoi occhi?

Harry si sentì stupido: erano solo vaghe sensazioni, le sue, sicuramente sbagliate, proprio come i Medimaghi, spazientiti dalla sua insistenza, gli avevano ripetuto il giorno precedente, e anche quello antecedente ancora, quando per la prima volta gli era sembrato che il mago cominciasse ad avere reazioni alle sue parole. Illudersi era inutile, glielo aveva ribadito con rassegnata gentilezza anche Hermione, proprio quella stessa mattina, invitandolo a sospendere quelle inutili visite che lo angosciavano ogni giorno di più.

Ma non poteva, non voleva desistere: era troppo importante ciò che doveva dirgli! Aveva impiegato settimane per capirlo, ma ora che lo sapeva, era suo dovere ammetterlo, anche se, ormai, forse era troppo tardi.

 _Troppo tardi per tutto…_

Quel maledetto nodo si serrò ancora dolorosamente intorno alla sua gola, ma Harry lo ignorò e deglutì con decisione.

\- Lei ha amato mia madre per tutta la sua vita, Professore, ma alla fine io credo che lei si sia affezionato anche a me!

Il pericoloso scintillio degli occhi neri questa volta non lo fermò:

\- Non lo ha ammesso davanti a Silente, e forse non ha mai voluto ammetterlo neppure con se stesso, - continuò deciso sfidando lo sguardo che sembrava più vivo che mai, - ma io credo che sia questa la verità! Altrimenti non c'era alcuna ragione per darmi tutti quei ricordi, anche quelli inutili affinché io facessi ciò che Silente si aspettava da me!

Ne aveva parlato a lungo con Hermione ed erano giunti insieme a quella conclusione, l'unica plausibile, l'unica che giustificasse, non tanto il sacrificio della vita del Professor Piton - quello l'aveva fatto per compiere il suo dovere e mantenere la promessa fatta al Preside alla morte di sua madre - ma il fatto che avesse voluto rivelargli la verità, _tutta_. In punto di morte, quando non aveva più nulla da perdere, ma neppure da guadagnare, il mago gli aveva svelato se stesso, la sua vera essenza, la sua umanità, le sue colpe e i suoi rimorsi. E tutta la sua immensa e devastante sofferenza. Per quale motivo avrebbe dovuto farlo, se non perché ci teneva a Harry e voleva morire sapendo che conosceva la verità e poteva guardarlo vedendo infine l'uomo che realmente era? Forse non erano solo gli occhi di Lily che il Professor Piton voleva vedere morendo, forse desiderava che Harry in quell'ultimo sguardo comprendesse tutto ciò che non gli aveva mai detto, ma aveva sempre gelosamente serbato nel fondo del suo cuore che, contro ogni diversa apparenza, sapeva amare.

Lo sguardo nero era immobile, ora, animato solo da un oscuro bagliore di cui il ragazzo non riusciva comprendere il significato. Ma guardarlo, adesso che sembrava di nuovo vivo, dopo avergli detto ciò che credeva fermamente fosse la verità, per quanto folle potesse apparire ad occhi estranei, gli infondeva uno strano, piacevole calore nel petto.

Rincuorato, Harry tornò ad avvicinare la sedia al letto e posò di nuovo la mano sulle lenzuola, vicino a quella scheletrica del mago, frenando a fatica l'impulso di stringerla, fortemente turbato. Quell'uomo aveva commesso un solo, tremendo errore, quando aveva circa la sua stessa età; quindi aveva trascorso tutta la vita a pagarne e ripagarne le conseguenze, sommerso da una straziante sofferenza, in totale solitudine e celato dietro un'odiosa maschera; lui era caduto nella trappola e aveva passato sette anni ad odiarlo senza mai capire nulla!

\- Perché, perché ha voluto a tutti i costi farsi odiare da me e da tutti? – sbottò rabbiosamente, perdendosi in quello sguardo nero, ora di nuovo colmo di dolore, ma anche di una strana, impossibile dolcezza.

Non se n'era accorto, ma stava stringendo in modo spasmodico la mano del Professore tra le sue, una mano sorprendentemente calda e che non sembrava per nulla inerte e priva di volontà. La lasciò di colpo non appena realizzò cosa stava facendo, ma nelle profondità dello sguardo del mago regnava sempre quell'oscuro, dolce bagliore e le labbra non erano più serrate, come una scura ferita sul volto pallido, ma lievemente dischiuse come se… Harry scosse il capo; non lo aveva mai visto sorridere: come faceva a sapere se quello era un veramente un vago accenno di sorriso?

Appena uscito, sarebbe tornato dai Medimaghi e questa volta non sarebbe rimasto in silenzio ad ascoltare le loro stupide ed errate convinzioni circa l'impossibilità che il Professor Piton potesse risvegliarsi dal coma!

Ma prima aveva altre cose importanti da dirgli, guardandolo dritto negli occhi questa volta, con la speranza che potesse finalmente ascoltarlo e, chissà, un giorno esaudire anche il suo più grande desiderio.

\- Sa che lei è un vero mistero per me, Professore? A dire il vero, è sempre stato un mistero per tutti, ha _voluto_ esserlo. Solo Silente sapeva, - mormorò sospirando e scuotendo i riccioli ribelli, - ma non ha mai detto nulla. E noi che ci siamo scervellati sulla "ragione di ferro" della sua fiducia, quando era tutto così semplice…

Già, semplice, ma del tutto impossibile, se non lo avesse visto in quei ricordi. Quei ricordi che il mago aveva _voluto_ dargli, anche se erano inutili per la sua missione.

\- Abbiamo detto il peggio di lei quando abbiamo visto la ferita all'orecchio di George, Lupin per primo. Se ora sapesse che lo ha fatto per salvargli la vita…

Un lungo sospiro triste uscì dalla bocca del ragazzo, prima che i denti lo frenassero mordendo le labbra.

\- Ora so che ha fatto di tutto per salvare ogni vita che ha potuto e che ha anche protetto al meglio i ragazzi nella scuola. Avrei dovuto capirlo fin da quando ha punito Ginny, Neville e Luna mandandoli della Foresta Proibita con Hagrid!

Già, erano tante le cose che avrebbe forse potuto capire prima se non lo avesse odiato così tanto.

\- Io l'ammiro molto, Professore: non ho mai conosciuto un uomo coraggioso come lei. Ha rischiato ogni giorno la vita mentendo a Voldemort, per me… per tutti!

Un vero coraggio da Grifondoro! Ma forse era meglio se teneva per sé quella considerazione: difficilmente il mago l'avrebbe gradita.

Basta, era inutile continuare: anche per quel giorno aveva terminato il suo lungo, balbettante e inconcludente discorso.

\- Vorrei chiederle anche un'altra cosa… molto importante per me, Professor Piton, ma se lei non sente, e non può parlare, è inutile. - mormorò rassegnato ad occhi bassi. - Tornerò ancora domani a trovarla, come sempre. – concluse alzandosi dalla sedia per dirigersi alla porta.

Parte seconda _Nei pensieri di Severus Piton_

Potter era tornato ancora, come aveva promesso: ne aveva riconosciuto immediatamente il passo.

Era tornato per la terza volta, o forse anche la quarta, anche se il ragazzo farfugliava che era da ben tre settimane che si recava lì tutti i giorni.

Non poteva escludere a priori l'ipotesi, per quanto fosse poco credibile quella costanza nel giovane Potter, ma doveva purtroppo ammettere che i suoi ricordi erano vaghi e confusi, a sprazzi spenti, e certo non era in grado di valutare il corretto trascorrere del tempo.

\- Professor Piton?

No, non aveva intenzione di rispondere, né adesso né mai: che lo credessero pure un vegetale, ma almeno lo lasciassero in pace!

Sollevato sui cuscini, che il ragazzo gli sistemava sempre dietro la schiena, però stava molto più comodo, respirava con maggiore facilità e anche la ferita alla gola bruciava un po' meno dandogli un lieve ma sospirato sollievo. Tutto questo, però, non valeva certo la pena di un ringraziamento che avrebbe di nuovo convogliato al suo letto, come mosche attorno ad un appetitoso escremento, una torma di fastidiosi, saccenti ed eccitatissimi Medimaghi che avrebbero ripreso a tormentarlo con inutili esperimenti, dimenticandosi di chiedergli la cosa più ovvia: se voleva un antidolorifico. Sì, per la barba di Merlino, ne aveva un dannato bisogno, ma per nulla al mondo intendeva rivelare d'essere tornato a pieno titolo nel novero dei vivi.

L'importuno aveva chissà perché deciso di chiudere le tende, togliendogli anche quel poco tepore del sole: aveva di nuovo freddo, molto freddo.

Perché si ostinava a venire a tediarlo tutti i giorni, quasi come se fossero ancora a scuola? Non aveva proprio nulla di meglio da fare? Represse il sogghigno che gli saliva spontaneo alle labbra: allora anche Potter era messo veramente male…

Realizzò con sorpresa che era già passata un'altra intera giornata. Probabilmente c'erano ancora lunghi intervalli in cui rimaneva senza coscienza, però l'ultimo giorno gli era parso molto più lungo, e noioso, dei precedenti.

Non erano in molti ad andarlo a trovare, ma almeno non continuavano a ripetere le stesse frasi come Potter. L'aveva poi mai ascoltato del tutto, quel benedetto discorso inconcludente? Faceva sempre lunghe pause imbarazzate, il ragazzo, e poteva anche darsi che si fosse perso qualche pezzo importante; in fondo non era proprio certo di essere sempre vigile: ogni tanto la sua coscienza sembrava perdersi e volare via, leggera, in un verde sogno che non esisteva più da tanti anni. Che non era mai esistito. Che lui stesso aveva distrutto.

Ecco, alla fine i suoi pensieri tornavano sempre lì, alle sue colpe e al tormento dei suoi rimorsi: nulla era cambiato, pur se era scampato alla morte grazie a Potter, che aveva poi anche sconfitto l'Oscuro Signore. Proprio un vero eroe!

Perché diavolo non lo aveva lasciato morire dissanguato su quel pavimento impolverato? Già una volta aveva rischiato di dire addio alla vita tra morsi e unghiate finendo in un lago di sangue e carne maciullata nella Stamberga Strillante, ma ci aveva pensato il padre a salvarlo, quella volta. Un vero vizio di famiglia, Potter!

Bene, il ragazzo quella mattina forse aveva deciso di rimanere muto; meglio così, avrebbe potuto dedicarsi ai suoi pensieri imprecando ancora contro l'importante esponente del Ministero che il pomeriggio precedente era venuto, in solenne, ridicola, alta livrea – sì, non aveva resistito alla curiosità ed aveva socchiuso appena gli occhi mentre se ne andava - ad insignirlo dell'Ordine di Merlino di Prima Classe.

Per quale motivo, poi? Perché era sempre riuscito a mentire all'Oscuro Signore, così arrogante e sicuro di sé da non accettare l'idea che qualcuno potesse riuscirci? Perché ogni giorno aveva rischiato la vita per carpire preziose informazioni dando in cambio solo fumo negli occhi? Quello era solo il suo dovere, ciò che aveva promesso ad Albus di fare, il prezzo da pagare per cercare di riscattare almeno in parte le sue colpe.

Si erano mai chiesti, invece, quanto gli costavano quelle menzogne, cosa provava mentre la serpe dagli occhi di sangue irrompeva nella sua mente cercando di violare anche quei pochi ricordi felici che gli erano rimasti, tentando di calpestare ogni sua emozione e sentimento gelosamente protetto dietro lo schermo impenetrabile dei suoi occhi neri?

No, nessuno sapeva, nessuno immaginava la sua sofferenza quando era obbligato a mentire perfino a se stesso, a modificare le sue umane emozioni, a inventare pensieri e reazioni crudeli e spietati, a disegnare nei ricordi immagini efferate di fatti mai accaduti. Così come nessuno poteva capire che per riuscire a mentire davanti all'Oscuro Signore aveva dovuto esercitarsi tutti i giorni per lunghi anni. Aveva dovuto reprimere l'umanità delle proprie emozioni, sopprimere e dimenticare i sentimenti per trasformarsi in un essere gelido ed insensibile, controllato all'eccesso, capace di inventare perfette, complesse, false immagini al semplice battere delle palpebre: quell'infima frazione di secondo che l'Oscuro Signore gli concedeva prima di invadergli la mente, magari con il consistente aiuto di una feroce Cruciatus lanciata con perfido godimento.

L'avevano lasciata sul comodino, adagiata sul cuscino di velluto cremisi, la piccola medaglia d'oro - ah, sempre quei colori da Grifondoro che lo perseguitavano! – simbolo dell'ipocrisia di un riconoscimento postumo ad un mago che i più odiavano o del quale avevano timore, non certo stima o rispetto.

Il pomeriggio precedente, durante quella ridicola cerimonia d'investitura ad _eroe_ – _alla sua abnegazione e coraggio, al suo alto senso del dovere!_ – nel corso della quale aveva molto faticato a dominarsi e a trattenere le sarcastiche imprecazioni che gli salivano prepotenti alle labbra, aveva scoperto che era stata solo colpa di Potter e di ciò che aveva rivelato di fronte a tutti durante il duello finale con l'Oscuro Signore; il mago ancora si chiedeva quale incredibile e inaspettata magia fosse stata obbligata a compiere l'invincibile Bacchetta di Sambuco per condurre alla perdizione chi credeva d'esserne diventato il legittimo proprietario violando la tomba di Albus e cercando di farlo uccidere da Nagini.

E così, il conto con Potter si allungava…

\- … mi dispiace averla odiata così tanto.

Si era distratto e il ragazzo aveva cominciato a parlare senza che se ne accorgesse.

\- Vorrei… vorrei poterle chiedere perdono.

Allora era proprio così, l'aveva veramente detto il giorno prima, non se l'era immaginato!

Potter gli stava davvero chiedendo perdono per averlo odiato per tanti anni.

 _Perdono_.

Chiedeva perdono, _proprio a lui_.

Sentì un brivido corrergli rapido lungo la schiena e non riuscì ad impedire che un lieve fremito raggiungesse anche le mani.

Perdono per averlo odiato, quando era stato lui stesso a fare di tutto affinché il ragazzo lo odiasse!

Il giovane Potter _doveva_ odiarlo, non c'era altra possibilità, perché era stato l'assassino dei suoi genitori, perché Lily era morta a causa sua, perché era giusto che negli occhi di Lily ci fosse solo odio per il suo assassino. Aveva bisogno di leggerlo nelle iridi verdi di suo figlio, perché solo odio sentiva di meritare, perché quegli occhi lo giudicavano e dovevano condannarlo per le sue imperdonabili colpe. _Sempre_.

Non aveva saputo amare, quando ne aveva avuta la possibilità: non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di rivelare l'amore che gli ardeva nel cuore, all'inizio scaldandolo ad ogni sorriso o parola di Lily dedicata a lui, ma in seguito bruciandolo con crudele perfidia quando la vedeva tra le braccia del rivale.

Era rimasto a guardare mentre James Potter gliela portava via e quel giorno, dopo l'esame dei G.U.F.O., gliela aveva spinta del tutto tra le braccia urlandole quell'imperdonabile insulto, ciò che non aveva mai pensato di Lily, e neppure di nessun altro, a dire il vero, ma che i suoi compagni di Casa troppo spesso ripetevano e che da alcuni mesi anche le sue labbra pronunciavano per abitudine, alla ricerca di una rivincita che non avrebbe mai avuto.

Quel giorno, mentre era a testa in giù sul prato, umiliato e deriso, il suo mondo si era rovesciato; non era mai più riuscito a raddrizzarlo e a tornare indietro a quei momenti felici con la piccola Lily, in un altro prato, la volta protettiva degli alberi a regalare un'ombreggiata frescura, i sogni magici della bimba colmati solo dal piccolo ed orgoglioso Severus che fantasticava sul suo grandioso futuro.

Era rimasto solo quel meraviglioso ricordo, le loro mani che si sfioravano con gioiosa innocenza al suono cristallino della voce di Lily che pronunciava il suo nome; il pensiero felice che ancora sapeva richiamare in vita la Cerva d'argento, sbiadita sembianza di un amore per sempre perduto.

Era riuscito a distruggere tutto, amore e futuro insieme alla vita di Lily, e gli era rimasto solo l'odio e il disprezzo per se stesso: quell'astio che aveva sempre ricercato negli occhi altrui, in quelli di Harry soprattutto, l'odio che aveva sollecitato e costruito intorno a sé e di cui solo si era nutrito dopo aver perduto l'amore.

E quel rancore aveva ottenuto, proprio dal figlio di Lily, potenti ondate d'odio che uscivano da quei meravigliosi occhi verdi che non potevano più sorridergli perché la sua scelta errata aveva tolto loro ogni scintilla di vita.

Ogni volta che guardava il ragazzo, accadeva sempre: per un fugace istante il suo cuore accelerava i battiti mentre s'immergeva in quel verde sogno d'amore perduto, poi si fermava e saltava un colpo quando vedeva le esecrate sembianze del suo rivale e la realtà tornava a ghermirlo con le scheletriche dita della morte che le sue giovanili colpe avevano causato.

Era accaduto fin dalla prima volta che lo aveva visto, bimbo non amato e trascurato a casa dei Dursley. Del resto, cos'altro poteva aspettarsi da una come Petunia che rifuggiva qualunque cosa non fosse pervasa da una banale, monotona, piatta, infima normalità?

L'aveva ripetuto mille volte a Silente che non avrebbe mai dovuto lasciare il figlio di Lily nelle mani di quell'arpia invidiosa della sorella, ma il Preside era stato irremovibile. Così non aveva potuto far altro che seguire il piccolo da lontano; quel bimbo orfano d'amore solo per causa sua, sempre ingolfato in abiti troppo grandi e inadatti che gli risvegliavano tristi ricordi, di litigi e indifferenza, di urla e puzza di liquore scadente.

La prima volta che aveva incrociato lo sguardo innocente e sorridente era stato un tremendo colpo al cuore: gli indimenticabili occhi di Lily incastonati nel volto del suo rivale! Nel corso degli anni, poi, quella rassomiglianza era andata aumentando: non poteva perdersi in quegli occhi senza soffrire terribilmente sapendo che, per sua sola colpa, l'aveva perduta per ben due volte.

Era rimasto vicino al piccolo Harry per tanti anni, a sua insaputa o sotto false sembianze, imprecando impotente per le angherie dei Dursley, nero angelo custode che da lontano lo sorvegliava e vedeva crescere la magia in lui, paventando il momento in cui non sarebbe più potuto sfuggire al suo verde sguardo accusatore.

-… sono caduto nella sua trappola e le ho rovesciato addosso tutto il mio odio incontrollato, senza mai rendermi conto del perché.

Dannazione! Si era crogiolato ancora nei suoi tristi ricordi e aveva perso il filo di quel discorso smozzicato.

\- L'ho compreso solo quando ho visto i suoi ricordi che voleva essere odiato perché si sentiva in colpa per aver causato la morte di mia madre.

La frase, soffiata fuori in un unico, veloce respiro, lo colpì al petto con la forza micidiale di un bolide stregato, togliendogli il fiato e propagandosi in una fulminea contrazione che si esaurì solo una volta raggiunte le estremità del corpo.

Il ragazzo si era improvvisamente interrotto: aveva forse notato qualcosa? Il mago s'impose di nuovo una statuaria immobilità mentre i pensieri riprendevano a turbinargli nella mente obbligandolo a riconoscere la realtà; gli aveva dato quei ricordi proprio perché capisse: perché ora si stupiva se il ragazzo per una volta non aveva deluso le sue attese?

Le frasi seguenti già le conosceva e riascoltò con sottile compiacimento il lungo e circostanziato elenco delle errate interpretazioni delle sue azioni, in cui perfino la Granger, come chiunque altro del resto, era caduta.

Ascoltare Potter ammettere infine i propri grossolani errori era un impagabile godimento che gli stirò impercettibilmente le labbra in quell'infantile, beffardo sorriso di rivalsa che soleva sfoggiare a scuola.

Ma sapeva che erano altri, e ben più tremendi, gli errori che aveva commesso il giovane Severus Piton!

\- Accidenti, Professore, ma lo sa che non c'è nessuno più bravo di lei a mentire?

Sì, lo sapeva, lo sapeva fin troppo bene…

Era divertito, il riso del ragazzo, ma sarebbe suonato orgogliosamente amaro il suo, perché nessuno sapeva quanta atroce sofferenza implicassero quelle menzogne che lo costringevano a negare se stesso e ciò in cui credeva, con le parole e, talvolta, anche con i fatti.

Ad ogni modo, i complimenti di Potter erano graditi, pur se mai quanto i riconoscimenti che Silente faceva alla sua preziosa spia.

Mentre il ragazzo proseguiva nella sincera ammissione delle proprie piccole, innocenti colpe, che il mago per altro già conosceva molto bene, permise alle proprie labbra di restare atteggiate nell'accenno di beffardo sorriso che tanto indisponeva Harry, anche quando il momento di silenzio si prolungò, si fece teso, prima che la successiva frase lo colpisse come la più dolorosa delle Cruciatus.

\- … mi dispiace tanto di averle dato del codardo mentre fuggiva dopo aver ucc…

Piton sentì il dolore divampare improvviso e dilagare rovente nella mente e nel cuore, e l'anima irrigidirsi e contrarsi al ricordo di quelle terribili parole che le sue labbra avevano pronunciato sulla torre, lacerandola a fondo. Il fatto che, con inaspettata delicatezza, Potter avesse evitato di usare quella parola, non cambiava l'essenza dell'accaduto e il mago continuava a sentirsi profondamente colpevole, assassino del suo unico amico, della sola persona che lo conosceva davvero e aveva piena fiducia in lui, dell'uomo cui aveva imparato a volere bene come al padre che non aveva mai realmente avuto al fianco nella sua infelice infanzia.

\- … e quale immenso coraggio ha dovuto avere per… per…

Quale terribile differenza tra loro! Il ragazzo non riusciva neppure ad esprimere a parole ciò che lui, invece, aveva dovuto fare!

Era veramente quello il coraggio? Uccidere un amico obbedendo al suo ordine? Per evitargli una fine peggiore, come alcune volte aveva dovuto fare anche con le vittime torturate con feroce crudeltà dai Mangiamorte? Si poteva uccidere… per pietà? Se l'era sempre chiesto, ma non aveva mai trovato la risposta che sapesse lenire la straziante sofferenza per quei tremendi gesti obbligati, anche se Albus sembrava sicuro che la sua anima ne sarebbe uscita indenne, integra e innocente.

 _Innocente_ …

Come se fosse mai stato possibile ricucire le lacerazioni che la sua povera anima aveva subito a causa delle orribili colpe di cui si era macchiato in gioventù e che quel dannato Marchio sul braccio gli ricordava in ogni istante!

Eppure, Albus ne sembrava certo e aveva più volte asserito che l'intenso tormento dei suoi rimorsi aveva già compiuto il miracolo che nessuno strabiliante incantesimo avrebbe mai potuto realizzare; ma il mago non era per niente sicuro che la sua intensa sofferenza potesse essere sufficiente a cancellare un passato che mai avrebbe potuto dimenticare! Anche se, in certi momenti, quando il dolore dei rimorsi lo straziava con particolare violenza nei suoi incubi, fedeli compagni delle sue notti in parte insonni, avrebbe voluto cullarsi in quella dolce illusione…

Il ragazzo stava continuando faticosamente a parlare, la voce ridotta ad uno stentato sussurro,

\- Io… io non so proprio come sia riuscito a farlo!

Anche il mago ancora non riusciva a capacitarsi di come, quella notte, le parole fossero uscite dalle sue labbra in quel potente sibilo, agghiacciato di morte, che aveva illuminato di verde il cielo notturno uccidendo ogni speranza e ributtandolo nel terribile baratro d'oscurità in cui, tanti anni prima, il giovane ed umiliato Severus aveva cercato vendetta trovando invece soltanto devastante dolore, gelida solitudine e tormentosi rimorsi per il resto della vita.

Il dolore lo aveva ormai invaso abbattendo ogni residua difesa e Piton si chiese se il ragazzo fosse in grado di leggerglielo sul volto, perché sapeva che adesso Harry sarebbe stato in grado di capire tutto ciò che in quella notte di disperazione non aveva saputo comprendere.

\- Io… grazie per aver mantenuto _quella_ _promessa_ , Professore, grazie per tutto ciò che in silenzio ha sempre fatto per proteggermi…

A quanto pare Harry aveva proprio deciso di sorprenderlo fino in fondo: non solo aveva ammesso i suoi sbagli e gli aveva chiesto perdono per averlo odiato intensamente, pur se non ne aveva alcuna reale colpa, ma perfino lo ringraziava per averlo sempre protetto, per aver tenuto fede alla promessa fatta alla morte di Lily, affinché il sacrificio della donna che amava non risultasse vano.

In fondo, lasciargli quei ricordi era stato giusto. Il problema era che adesso era vivo e, se non voleva continuare per sempre a fingere d'essere un vegetale, prima o poi avrebbe per forza dovuto affrontare il ragazzo… e farsi carico di tutti i ricordi che gli aveva consegnato in punto di morte, e delle relative conseguenze.

Sì, morire sarebbe stato certamente più semplice…

\- … gli ho anche raccontato che lei amava mia madre… che non ha _mai_ smesso di amarla!

Gli sembrò che il cuore smettesse di battere: no, non era vero, Potter non poteva aver realmente rivelato il suo più prezioso segreto davanti a tutti, non… non era possibile…

Solo troppo tardi si rese conto di aver artigliato le lenzuola nello sforzo sovrumano di non urlare la sua furiosa ira per quell'inaccettabile violazione della sua intimità: Potter gli aveva pur salvato la vita, ma poi non aveva avuto alcuna pietà per i suoi sentimenti, per il suo amore per Lily così rispettosamente conservato in fondo al cuore per tutti quegli anni. Aveva rinunciato a tutto, per quell'amore perduto, e quello stupido ragazzino l'aveva spifferato ai quattro venti, infischiandosene di ogni riguardo, di ogni minimo rispetto per la sua vita e la sua persona.

\- Ma… visto che invece è vivo, ecco, no, non credo proprio che sia stata una buona idea…

Quell'insolente ora lo prendeva anche in giro: certo che era vivo e lo sapeva benissimo perché solo lui poteva averlo salvato, probabilmente con il provvidenziale, ma certo non richiesto aiuto di quell'insopportabile saputella della Granger.

Spalancò gli occhi con la precisa intenzione di fulminarlo: ah! se solo avesse potuto stringere tra le dita la sua bacchetta invece che inutili lenzuola!

Vide Harry soffocare un grido di spavento e balzare indietro facendo stridere la sedia sul pavimento: si era già accorto che il suo sguardo metteva profondamente a disagio il ragazzo e, colmo d'ira com'era, non ebbe alcuna esitazione a renderlo ancora più maligno, gelido e penetrante del solito. In quei pochi secondi, però, riprese il controllo di sé e tornò alla più assoluta e silenziosa immobilità.

\- Ho visto il suo Patronus, nei ricordi che mi ha dato, e ho capito quanto la amasse, quanto fosse disperato quando è morta…

La voce del ragazzo era solo un roco sussurro, ora, e sembrava colma di rispetto per il suo immenso amore e di comprensione del suo atroce dolore. Perché, allora, aveva rivelato il suo segreto davanti a tutti?

La sua Lily… Solo un ricordo era rimasto di quell'amore infinito: l'argentea Cerva, compagna delle sue solitarie notti, sogno scintillante che non riusciva ad afferrare tra le dita e sempre svaniva nel nulla lasciandolo solo con il suo inconsolabile dolore.

\- Lei ha amato mia madre per tutta la sua vita, Professore, ma alla fine io credo che lei si sia affezionato anche a me!

Come osava quel piccolo impertinente paragonarsi a Lily? Era solo a causa sua che Lily era morta! Rimanere immobile e dominarsi gli era quasi impossibile.

\- Non lo ha ammesso davanti a Silente, e forse non ha mai voluto ammetterlo neppure con se stesso, ma io credo che sia questa la verità! Altrimenti non c'era alcuna ragione per darmi tutti quei ricordi, anche quelli inutili affinché io facessi ciò che Silente si aspettava da me!

Sì, Harry era proprio il degno figlio di Lily. Silente aveva ragione: poteva anche assomigliare fisicamente a suo padre, ma era dalla combattiva e determinata Lily che il ragazzo aveva preso, in realtà; aveva i suoi occhi ed il suo cuore e ne era la vera essenza, capace di leggere anche dietro agli impenetrabili occhi di un uomo che non si considerava più degno di amare nessuno, neppure il figlio che avrebbe desiderato fosse suo.

Harry aveva ragione. Aveva mentito a Silente e aveva sempre voluto mentire anche a se stesso.

Col tempo aveva infine imparato a conoscerlo e ad apprezzarlo, ritrovando l'affetto provato per quel bimbo spaventato, solo in casa la sera in cui infuriava un violento temporale estivo: i Dursley erano andati al circo per festeggiare il quarto compleanno del loro rampollo obeso e l'avevano lasciato solo, davanti al televisore acceso e con una tazza di latte e dei biscotti, come altre volte avevano già fatto. Era entrato in casa senza farsi vedere, con l'intenzione di sorvegliarlo da lontano, ma la luce era saltata all'improvviso e il televisore si era spento: il piccolo piangeva atterrito dai tuoni, gli occhi verdi resi enormi dal terrore ed il viso, completamente bagnato da lacrime disperate, illuminato solo dai lampi.

Il mago aveva già visto quella scena, in un'altra casa, due anni prima… in un'altra vita. Non c'era più Lily a terra, morta, da stringere spasmodicamente tra le braccia mentre urlava disperato il suo nome. C'era solo il bambino, la cicatrice in bella vista sulla fronte, che piangeva spaventato proprio come in quella notte in cui il suo sogno d'amore era morto a causa sua. Era rimasto a lungo immobile, incapace di muoversi, con il cuore che gli batteva in gola rubandogli il respiro. Infine si era avvicinato e il bimbo aveva smesso di colpo di piangere e l'aveva fissato con gli occhi di Lily: si era bloccato di nuovo, tremante, incapace di fare un altro passo, finché il piccolo Harry gli aveva teso le braccia e gli si era buttato addosso aggrappandosi alle ginocchia, cercando protezione in quella figura nera, soffocata dalle proprie colpe. Si era abbassato piano, inginocchiandosi a terra e, esitante, aveva aperto le braccia accogliendo nel suo incerto abbraccio quel bimbo, che odiava perché era la causa della morte di Lily, e allo stesso tempo amava perché era l'unica cosa che gli era rimasta della donna amata. L'aveva stretto piano al petto rialzandosi in piedi e, incredibilmente, si era ritrovato a cullarlo, sussurrandogli parole rassicuranti mentre sentiva il cuore infrangersi di nuovo in mille minuti frammenti acuminati e il suo abbraccio si faceva progressivamente più avvolgente e protettivo, più dolce e paterno. Il bambino si era lentamente calmato e lo guardava con gli occhioni verdi spalancati ancora gonfi di lacrime, certo stupito dal suo strano aspetto, eppure non sembrava avere paura. Infine il piccolo Harry si era addormentato tra le sue braccia inesperte, le guancie ancora bagnate di lacrime, le sue e quelle dell'uomo che avrebbe voluto essere suo padre.1 L'aveva tenuto stretto a sé fino all'ultimo, quando aveva sentito l'auto di Vernon Dursley frenare sui ciottoli del vialetto: l'aveva adagiato con delicatezza sui cuscini del divano per non svegliarlo e gli aveva sfiorato il viso con dita tremanti, sapendo di non aver alcun diritto a quella lieve carezza. Poi era fuggito via Smaterializzandosi.

Il mago si riscosse da quei lontani ricordi, ma il ragazzo era ancora in silenzio, assorto in chissà quale ragionamento. Ora che aveva gli occhi aperti avrebbe voluto leggergli nella mente per capire i suoi pensieri, ma era troppo debole per esercitare la Legilimanzia, soprattutto senza bacchetta, anche se sapeva che penetrare nella mente di Harry poteva essere fin troppo facile. Del resto, doveva essere ancora in condizioni molto gravi, forse ancora in fase di delirio, considerato che per la prima volta aveva lucidamente ammesso con se stesso – quanto lucidamente, poi, non sapeva dirlo! – di voler bene a Harry.

\- Perché, perché ha voluto a tutti i costi farsi odiare da me e da tutti?

Quasi sobbalzò: il ragazzo aveva ripreso rabbiosamente a parlare ma, soprattutto, gli aveva afferrato la mano stringendola forte tra le sue. Era una presa matura, di chi ha sofferto troppo per la giovane età - e nessuno più di lui poteva saperlo! - una stretta calda, assurdamente piena di un affetto cui il mago agognava ma che sapeva bene di non meritare; una stretta che forse avrebbe anche voluto ricambiare, se solo se ne fosse sentito degno. Ma Harry aveva ritratto di scatto le mani: i loro sguardi s'incontrarono di nuovo e il mago si perse in quel verde amato, quel verde cui alla fine si era davvero affezionato… e non solo perché era il figlio di Lily; senza nemmeno accorgersene, dischiuse le labbra in un vago accenno di sorriso verso il figlio che non era suo, ma che per tutta la vita aveva protetto, fino al punto d'essere stato disposto a sacrificare la propria vita per lui, ingannando ancora una volta l'Oscuro Signore con il suo silenzio.

Non aveva fatto solo quello, però; non solo aveva intrappolato un esecrato padrone nella falsa illusione di diventare invincibile sottraendo al suo servo una bacchetta che non gli era mai appartenuta, ma aveva anche assolto il suo ultimo dovere consegnando a Harry i ricordi che potevano permettergli di sconfiggere l'Oscuro Signore.

Ma non solo quelli.

Gliene aveva dati molti altri, tutti quelli che servivano a Harry per comprendere chi era veramente Severus Piton. E quando, con un enorme, doloroso, ultimo sforzo l'aveva implorato di guardarlo, non erano solo gli occhi di Lily che desiderava vedere, morendo: voleva che, almeno in quell'ultimo istante, Harry guardasse _lui_ , l'uomo che realmente era, con tutte le sue colpe, ma anche con il suo amore perduto e l'affetto che non si era mai sentito degno di dargli.

Il mago era molto turbato e faticava ad ascoltare le parole del ragazzo: gli sembrava di sentirle solo a sprazzi, come se provenissero da lontano, da un mondo che si era lasciato alle spalle quella notte nella Stamberga Strillante.

\- ... la ferita all'orecchio di George… Lupin … Se ora sapesse che lo ha fatto per salvargli la vita… salvare ogni vita che ha potuto… protetto al meglio i ragazzi nella scuola…

Era turbato ma felice: sì, alla fine Harry aveva compreso tutto e le parole che gli stava dicendo glielo confermavano oltre ogni dubbio.

Ora gli restava da scoprire solo quell'ultima cosa che Harry voleva chiedergli, così importante da rivelargliela solo se fosse stato sicuro che poteva sentirlo e rispondergli.

Il ragazzo se ne stava andando; se non voleva attendere per un altro intero giorno, doveva decidersi a parlare: sapeva di riuscire a farlo, per quanto fosse doloroso e faticoso, perché ci aveva già provato nel silenzio della notte.

Doveva solo trovare il coraggio per affrontare gli spettri che gli avevano rovinato la vita.

Harry lo considerava l'uomo più coraggioso che avesse mai conosciuto: sarebbe stato all'altezza di quell'apprezzamento?

Parte terza _Le stesse lacrime_

Il ragazzo si era diretto alla porta, l'aveva aperta e stava uscendo rassegnato, richiudendosela piano alle spalle.

\- Potter, dove stai andando?

Harry si bloccò, la mano sulla maniglia: il minaccioso sussurro proveniva proprio dal letto dove Severus Piton giaceva senza conoscenza, almeno a detta dei Medimaghi.

\- Mi hai sentito, Potter?

La voce era flebile ma decisa. Harry si girò di scatto, gli occhi spalancati come se avesse visto un fantasma.

\- Non fare quella faccia, Potter, sai benissimo che sono vivo.

Il ragazzo deglutì a vuoto: il Professore allora aveva sentito tutto? Da quanto tempo era di nuovo cosciente? Perché nessuno se n'era ancora accorto?

\- Chiudi la porta e siediti.

L'ordine era secco, pur se pronunciato quasi in un sussurro, e richiedeva immediata obbedienza: Harry eseguì. Perché Piton aveva deciso di parlare proprio con lui? Non riuscì a trattenersi e, prima ancora di pensare alle conseguenze, l'interrogativo era sulle sue labbra:

\- Perché?

Il mago non rispose e rimase a fissarlo in silenzio con quel nero sguardo penetrante che riusciva ancora a metterlo a disagio; sapeva di avere spalancato gli occhi per lo stupore e magari il Professore ne aveva già approfittato per sondargli la mente, scoprendo le sue recondite intenzioni, eppure non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo: sembrava incatenato a quello del mago, proprio come nel momento in cui aveva creduto stesse morendo.

Infine Piton sollevò piano la mano, con faticoso sforzo, e puntò il dito sul suo volto, sugli occhi ancora dilatati per lo stupore di quell'inatteso risveglio. Era per quello che l'aveva chiamato? Per gli occhi… di sua madre?

\- Sì, gli occhi di mia madre… - formulò a voce il suo ultimo pensiero, esitante, senza distogliere lo sguardo da quelle iridi nere che lo scrutavano impietose.

Le labbra del mago si stirarono in quello che poteva vagamente somigliare a un sorriso pervaso d'amarezza; rimase in silenzio ancora per un lungo istante poi deglutì a fatica, una smorfia sofferente a cancellare il triste sorriso:

\- No, Harry, i _tuoi_ occhi. – rispose in un doloroso sussurro.

Il ragazzo trasalì: il Professor Piton non lo aveva mai chiamato per nome, prima. Sempre e solo per cognome, calcandolo di disprezzo.

\- Ho impiegato molti anni a comprenderlo, - sussurrò lentamente il mago, - ma sono i tuoi occhi, non i suoi, _solo i tuoi_ …

Parlare gli richiedeva un grande sforzo ed era molto doloroso a causa della profonda ferita inferta da Nagini. Il ragazzo continuava a fissarlo sconcertato: era evidente che non riusciva a capire il reale significato di quella frase all'apparenza così semplice, ma che conteneva un intero mondo, il _suo_ mondo. Mosse appena la mano come a significare che non era importante.

\- Non avrei mai pensato di rivolgere proprio a te le prime parole di questa mia nuova vita non richiesta, - continuò sollevando un sopracciglio, scettico, - ma a quanto pare le circostanze me lo impongono.

Harry continuava a non capire: quando mai le circostanze avevano potuto imporre a Piton di rivolgergli la parola?

\- Da quanto tempo sono qui?

La domanda diretta lo colse alla sprovvista:

\- Ehm… due… due mesi, Professore.

Il volto del mago mostrò sconcerto:

\- Dovevo essere veramente in pessime condizioni… - sussurrò, colpito dalla inaspettata rivelazione.

Harry annuì con un leggero brivido: sì, così pessime che se n'era andato dalla Stamberga Strillante credendolo morto, disteso in quel lago di sangue.

\- Ad ogni modo, giacché sono vivo, - riprese il mago con una certa difficoltà, – pur se non sono per niente sicuro d'esserne contento, credo di doverti ringraziare, Potter.

Harry spalancò di nuovo gli occhi per lo stupore: il Professore era tornato a interpellarlo per cognome, e questo era indice di normalità, ma doveva certo avere qualche rotella fuori posto se lo ringraziava.

\- Ehm… perché… perché mi ringrazia, Signore?

Piton si lasciò sfuggire un lieve sospiro irritato: il ragazzo aveva imparato la buona educazione, in quei due mesi, ma erano subentrati altri spiacevoli difetti collaterali.

\- Domande stupide ne hai sempre fatte, Potter, ma da quando hai cominciato a balbettare? – chiese il mago sollevando ironico un sopracciglio.

Harry represse uno sbuffo infastidito: a quanto pareva Piton non era per niente cambiato.

\- Non è una domanda stupida, Signore. – ribadì piccato.

Il sopracciglio si sollevò di nuovo, beffardo e provocatorio.

\- Lei non ha alcun motivo per ringraziarmi. – continuò deciso Harry, ignorandolo. – Perché lo fa, allora?

\- Hai avuto la pessima idea di salvarmi la vita, Potter, o lo hai già dimenticato? – precisò Piton in un sussurro insinuante.

Harry spalancò la bocca trattenendo a stento un'esclamazione sorpresa; per un istante fu tentato di approfittare della situazione, ma il pensiero delle conseguenze, quando il Professore avrebbe scoperto la verità, lo trattenne dal cacciarsi nei guai:

\- Non sono stato io, Signore. - rispose serissimo scuotendo la testa.

\- La Granger? – ipotizzò il mago in un secco sibilo.

Era difficile ammetterlo, anche con se stesso, ma in fondo gli piaceva l'idea che fosse stato il ragazzo a salvarlo, avrebbe significato che Harry… No, meglio lasciar stare quegli stupidi pensieri: se col tempo si era affezionato al ragazzo, Harry non aveva alcun motivo di ricambiarlo, neppure dopo aver visto i suoi ricordi.

Harry scosse ancora il capo:

\- No, Signore.

\- Di grazia, Potter, vuoi finalmente dirmi a chi devo la spiacevole seccatura di essere vivo, - sibilò in un sussurro irritato, - con questa dannata gola che brucia ad ogni respiro come se inalassi le fiamme dell'inferno?

Anche gli occhi del Professore stavano fiammeggiando e all'improvviso Harry capì perché parlava quasi sussurrando: la ferita doveva fargli ancora molto male, del resto era solo da pochi giorni che la candida benda che gli avvolgeva il collo non era più macchiata di sangue.

\- È stata Fanny. – rispose Harry con semplicità. – È entrata nella Stamberga dopo che ce n'eravamo andati credendo fosse morto: ha sfondato le assi che chiudevano una finestra e ha pianto le sue lacrime sulla ferita. L'aveva fatto anche con me, neutralizzando il veleno del basilisco. Le fenici possono…

\- Conosco perfettamente il potere curativo delle lacrime di fenice, Potter. – lo interruppe brusco il mago.

\- Il Preside diceva che Fanny interviene solo se...

\- So anche che cosa diceva Silente.

Era solo un sussurro, lento e doloroso, ma così perentorio che Harry non si arrischiò più a parlare, anche perché negli occhi neri del mago sembravano ardere le stesse fiamme infernali che gli lambivano la gola.

Così era stata Fanny a salvarlo. Si morse le labbra, commosso, e al diavolo Harry Potter che lo stava osservando: il ragazzo ormai sapeva tutto e aveva capito benissimo che la fenice era intervenuta solo perché era sempre stato profondamente fedele ad Albus, al punto di obbedire anche a quel suo tremendo ordine. Fanny! Era come se Albus stesso lo avesse salvato; socchiuse gli occhi per un momento: la sua nuova vita aveva un sapore diverso, ora, e forse valeva la pena di viverla se Albus aveva voluto regalargliela.

Emise un lungo sospiro, gli occhi socchiusi: doveva recuperare la situazione con il ragazzo che aveva di sicuro notato la sua inconsueta e fin troppo umana reazione. Doveva sfruttare la facile scusa della propria debole salute: la gola bruciava atrocemente, certo, era solo per questo che era rimasto in silenzio e si era morso le labbra solo per trattenere un gemito di dolore. Sì, una facile scusa per chi sapeva mentire con maestria tale da ingannare anche l'Oscuro Signore.

Riaprì gli occhi incrociando lo sguardo di Harry che lo stava fissando preoccupato.

\- La gola. Arde come un rogo a parlare. Dammi dell'acqua. – ordinò con un burbero sussurro.

Harry versò veloce dell'acqua dalla bottiglia sul comodino, quindi si avvicinò per portargli il bicchiere alle labbra ma Piton lo scostò bruscamente:

\- Faccio da me!

Le loro mani si sfiorarono mentre il bicchiere passava dall'una all'altra, il tocco delicato di Harry con quello ruvido di Piton che si sostituiva attorno al vetro con una presa decisa, un contatto durato solo per una frazione di secondo che si riflesse però nell'intensità dei loro sguardi.

Mentre il mago beveva e leniva il bruciore della ferita, Harry decise di sferrare il proprio attacco, augurandosi che l'acqua non gli andasse di traverso.

\- Mi piacerebbe se lei si occupasse della mia istruzione magica, Professor Piton.

Il mago deglutì senza problemi, guardando fisso davanti a sé, come se fosse stata la richiesta più normale del mondo. Harry gli invidiò l'eccezionale autocontrollo perché, apparenza o meno, era assolutamente certo di averlo sbalordito.

Piton appoggiò con calma il bicchiere vuoto sul comodino:

\- E perché proprio io, Potter? – chiese scettico, ricordando le lunghe ore di inutili lezioni. – Non mi sembrava di essere riuscito ad insegnarti granché finora!

Harry abbassò gli occhi: si era atteso quell'ovvio rifiuto, ma sapeva come ribattere.

\- Tutte le persone a me care, che potevano aiutarmi a crescere, sono morte. – rispose con voce affranta. – È rimasto solo Hagrid, ma temo non abbia molto da insegnarmi in campo magico.

\- Suppongo che i Signori Weasley siano già impegnati con la loro numerosa nidiata, giusto?

Harry non si lasciò toccare dall'acidità del mago e continuò a sostenerne lo sguardo inquisitore:

\- Fred è morto.

Una breve esitazione.

\- E il caro, affettuoso Lupin?

\- È morto.

Piton deglutì amaro.

\- Tonks?

\- Morta.

Il mago rimase in silenzio, immobile, lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé, a dibattersi dietro la maschera, troppo a lungo indossata; era intrappolato nella sua detestabile recita, che ancora lo spingeva a trattare in malo modo il ragazzo, con la sgradevole arroganza con la quale aveva sempre cercato di tenerlo lontano da sé, con il disgustoso atteggiamento con cui aveva cercato di farsi odiare, riuscendoci benissimo. Non aveva più alcun senso continuare, però, adesso che Harry aveva visto i suoi ricordi e sapeva, _tutto_. Eppure, sembrava proprio non riuscire a liberarsi del passato, quel tremendo passato che, con tutte le sue colpe e i tormentosi rimorsi, gli aveva sempre impedito di vivere. Era ancora quella la sua condanna? Anche nella nuova vita che Albus gli aveva regalato tramite le lacrime di Fanny?

Harry stava fissando con attenzione l'uomo da cui voleva delle risposte. Era dispiacere quello che forse trapelava dal suo volto marmoreo? Gli parve di intuire che delle crepe stessero cominciando ad infrangere quella memorabile impassibilità e si trovò ad osservare con attenzione gli occhi, la profondità di quello sguardo nero in qui risplendeva un oscuro bagliore. Come aveva fatto a non accorgersene, a pensare che quello sguardo, adesso così profondo e intenso, fosse invece gelido e vuoto? Non riusciva più a ricordare se prima era realmente stato diverso, o se era stato solo l'odio con cui lo aveva sempre guardato che glielo aveva fatto apparire tale. Prima o poi avrebbero dovuto parlare anche di quello… se mai ne avesse trovato il coraggio!

\- Professore?

No, questa volta niente scuse: non voleva più ingannare Harry. Del resto, acconsentire alla richiesta gli avrebbe permesso di continuare a mantenere la promessa fatta ad Albus alla morte di Lily. E rimanergli accanto, visto che non aveva più alcun dovere da compiere.

Piton annuì rigidamente.

Harry sorrise, soddisfatto di aver raggiunto il primo obiettivo di quel tanto atteso colloquio.

\- Ho cercato di far tesoro dei suoi ultimi insegnamenti, Signore.

Il mago lo fissò interrogativamente.

\- Quella notte, davanti alla capanna in fiamme di Hagrid, quando ancora non avevo capito nulla e l'accusavo ingiustamente d'essere un vigliacco, - spiegò con attenta circospezione, valutando le reazioni del Professore che lo ascoltava immobile, quasi senza respirare, - lei mi insegnò come vincere nei duelli, con il suo esempio e le parole. Ricorda?

Piton annuì, un velo cupo ad adombrare gli occhi neri.

\- Deviava con estrema facilità ogni mia maledizione, finché mi ha rivelato il trucco. – riprese Harry con rispettoso entusiasmo. – " _Bloccato ancora, e ancora e ancora, finché non imparerai a tenere la bocca sigillata e la mente chiusa, Potter!_ "

Piton lo trafisse con sguardo e parole:

\- Mi sembrava di averti già spiegato chiaramente il "trucco" durante le mie lezioni. – obiettò, lo scetticismo ancora evidente nel sopracciglio alzato, ma il tono via, via più disteso, quasi compiaciuto che il ragazzo ricordasse così bene l'ultimo insegnamento che aveva cercato di dargli in quella penosa situazione.

\- Io…l'ho compreso solo quella notte, Signore. – ammise Harry con sincerità, un'espressione contrita sul volto.

Piton annuì piano, un lieve sospiro a dischiudergli appena le labbra sottili, dissimulando quella strana sensazione di calore che le parole del ragazzo gli avevano procurato.

\- E anche l' _Expelliarmus…_ è stato proprio lei ad insegnarmelo, - continuò Harry serissimo, - mi ha salvato la vita la notte in cui Voldemort è risorto, ed è con quello che l'ho sconfitto, alla fine!

Si rese conto che il mago lo stava fissando in silenzio, senza respirare, gli occhi neri scintillanti d'orgoglio nel volto pallido, proprio come anche suo padre avrebbe fatto. Quel pensiero gli aveva attraversato la mente senza alcuna reale coscienza e quasi lo sconvolse, tante erano le implicazioni che potevano derivarne. Possibile mai che potesse pensare al Professor Piton con affetto? Doveva essere impazzito!

\- Come l'hai sconfitto, esattamente?

\- È una questione lunga e complessa, Professore, - mormorò Harry arruffandosi i capelli in un gesto inconscio, - ha a che fare con la magia di protezione che mia madre lasciò su di me…

S'interruppe esitante, lo sguardo nero del mago, sempre più penetrante, fisso nel suo, quasi volesse leggergli l'anima.

\- Glielo… glielo racconterò in un altro momento, Signore. – tagliò corto spostandolo sguardo, terribilmente a disagio.

\- È un ricatto, Potter?

Il sopracciglio era di nuovo minacciosamente alzato, ma nella voce, sempre un sussurro dall'aria dolorosa, a Harry sembrava di riconoscere un tono affabile, quasi divertito. Sì, doveva proprio essere impazzito se quei pensieri si facevano largo nella sua mente! Imbaldanzito dalla favorevole impressione, decise di giocare il tutto per tutto:

\- No, Signore, solo un equo scambio. – rispose accennando un sorriso.

Piton, incredibilmente, inclinò un poco il capo da un lato, stirò le labbra in un sorriso sghembo e fece un silenzioso cenno d'assenso, gli occhi neri che scintillavano nel volto pallido incorniciato dai lunghi capelli corvini.

\- E cosa vorresti, in cambio? – chiese infine.

Il cuore di Harry prese a battere all'impazzata, ma ancora non ebbe il coraggio di chiedere ciò per cui da tre settimane veniva a visitare il mago.

\- I suoi insegnamenti… - mentì abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo.

Il mago era curioso, ma sapeva essere molto paziente, _voleva_ esserlo, quel giorno, con il ragazzo, anche se era sicuro che mentisse, ancora. Ma questa volta la ragione della menzogna lo stuzzicava invece di irritarlo.

\- Il libro del Principe! - azzardò Harry cercando di sviare l'attenzione, sicuro che il Professore sapesse perfettamente che era in sua mano.

\- Qual è il problema?

\- È andato perduto! – confessò.

\- Ricordo a memoria ogni singola variazione ai procedimenti di distillazione delle pozioni. - rispose il mago con assoluta tranquillità, come se la perdita di quel libro, che conteneva l'orgoglio e l'umiliazione della sua adolescenza, non avesse alcuna importanza. – E ogni incanto inventato.

\- Sapeva che lo avevo io, vero Signore?

Piton annuì:

\- Sono stati i complimenti di Lumacorno a smascherarti e il fatto che considerasse tu avessi ereditato la tua abilità in pozioni da…

Piton esitò per un breve istante, il fugace tempo di un lieve sospiro, poi riprese, un'incredibile dolcezza nelle sillabe sussurrate a fior di labbra:

\- … Lily.

I loro sguardi s'incontrarono ancora, sempre più intensi, ma nessuno parlò per un lungo, rispettoso momento.

Fu il mago a riprendere, con voce ferma:

\- Alla fine Silente ammise di aver architettato tutto affinché il mio libro di Pozioni Avanzate finisse nelle tue mani. Sembrava convinto che ti sarebbe stato molto d'aiuto. - concluse scettico.

\- Ma è stato proprio così! – esclamò Harry entusiasta. – Ho imparato moltissimo da quel libro!

\- Già! Sicuramente più di quanto sia riuscito ad insegnarti io! – borbottò Piton ironico, ma intimamente soddisfatto dalla conferma che il suo libro l'avesse aiutato tanto.

\- Quel libro è stato come un amico prezioso, per me…

Si fissarono di nuovo, in un lungo silenzio carico di sottintesi, alla fine infranto da Harry:

\- Vuole continuare a… fare come quel libro, Professore? – domandò con rispetto.

Solo quando le parole gli erano ormai uscite di bocca, Harry si rese conto dell'enormità della domanda: in pratica aveva chiesto a Piton se voleva essere suo amico! Sì, era impazzito, senza alcun dubbio. E ora, cosa sarebbe accaduto?

Il mago rimase a guardarlo, incredulo della richiesta, eppure lusingato nel suo intimo: per le proprie strane e talvolta imprevedibili reazioni aveva la scusante della salute, la ferita che gli bruciava sempre più in gola rendendo ogni parola una vera tortura, ma il ragazzo? Non sapeva proprio come rispondere alla domanda, per altro formulata, ne era certo, con sincerità e rispetto. No, non era vero. Sapeva benissimo come avrebbe voluto rispondere, ma ne sarebbe stato capace? Harry stava letteralmente scardinando la sua vita, ma forse era proprio ciò che aveva sempre desiderato.

\- Professore?

Piton si riscosse dai pensieri, ancora senza aver preso alcuna decisione.

\- Ho visto tutti i suoi ricordi, Professor Piton, più e più volte, - spiegò Harry con gentile decisione, - e credo di sapere che uomo sia, per davvero, dietro ogni falsa apparenza che ha voluto dare per tanti anni.

Esitò un attimo prima di continuare, ma ormai non poteva più tirarsi indietro.

\- Un uomo che sa amare, e anche piangere. – disse con sentita commozione.

Negli occhi del mago, nere fiamme vorticavano impetuose, fuori d'ogni controllo, davanti all'inoppugnabile verità, la dolorosa realtà della sua vita.

\- Non crede che sia finalmente venuto il momento di togliere la maschera, Professor Piton, e di smettere di recitare, almeno con me?

Gli occhi del ragazzo erano così simili a quelli della sua Lily, eppure così enormemente diversi. Ed anche il suo sorriso, gliela ricordava e, allo stesso tempo, la negava.

Sì, Harry aveva ragione: fingere era ormai del tutto inutile. Ma aveva pur sempre una reputazione da difendere!

Gli lanciò una lunga occhiata, seria e penetrante, che man mano si addolcì appena, quasi senza la sua volontà; infine sibilò, il sopracciglio di nuovo sollevato alla ricerca di un rigoroso contegno cui aggrapparsi:

\- Lo farò. Ti insegnerò, se tu adesso vorrai imparare _anche_ da me.

Gli occhi di Harry brillavano mentre assaporava il sapore della vittoria e segnava il primo, importante punto a suo favore: certo che scongelare Piton era impresa ben difficile! Ma doveva riuscire a farlo, se voleva ottenere ciò che realmente gli importava, ciò per cui era sicuro che valesse la pena di portare a termine quell'ardua conversazione che a tratti si rivelava molto pericolosa.

\- Ma dovrai applicarti duramente, senza mai risparmiarti. Pretendo il meglio, da te! – continuò con finta durezza. – E non ti aspettare smancerie o trattamenti di favore, sia chiaro…

Le iridi nere del Professore scintillavano come non mai, colme di quell'oscuro bagliore che Harry non aveva mai visto, ma che emanava uno strano calore, proprio come l'accenno di sorriso che era apparso sulle labbra sottili del mago:

\- … neppure per i _tuoi_ occhi!

L'enfasi sulle parole era evidente e finalmente Harry capì: erano solo i _suoi_ occhi che il professore scrutava e cercava, ora, non più quelli di sua madre. Sì, questo dimostrava che aveva proprio ragione: Piton alla fine si era affezionato a lui, che intendesse o no ammetterlo.

\- Tra le altre, credo che mi servirà anche qualche lezione di Occlumanzia, Professore, almeno per imparare a reggere il suo sguardo senza imbarazzo! – disse ridendo, cercando di alleggerire la tensione che si era creata, ancora incapace di lanciare l'affondo finale per realizzare il suo più importante desiderio.

Piton annuì concedendosi appena un accenno di sorriso, ormai disposto a levarsi quasi del tutto la maschera, almeno per un momento. A dire il vero, non desiderava altro che smettere la tremenda finzione messa in atto con Harry, che a lungo aveva odiato solo perché non si riteneva degno di potergli volere bene. Ma, forse, era arrivato il momento in cui le cose potevano cambiare: il ragazzo avrebbe un giorno potuto accettare il suo affetto? In fin dei conti, gli aveva quasi chiesto d'essergli amico...

Aveva però una strana sensazione, come se Harry avesse ancora qualcosa da dirgli, ma non trovasse il coraggio per farlo. Poi ricordò: prima di accomiatarsi aveva detto che c'era una cosa molto importante che voleva chiedergli; per qualche strana sensazione il mago era sicuro che non si trattasse dell'insegnamento.

Sincerità per sincerità, tanto valeva andare a fondo della questione.

\- Tu non vuoi solo insegnamenti da me, vero Harry? È qualcos'altro che ti preme, in realtà...

Sentirsi chiamare per nome da Piton lo metteva ancora terribilmente a disagio; doveva abituarsi alla svelta, però, perché suonava molto più dolce e disponibile a confronto di quel secco _Potter_ che gli ricordava sempre il crepitio sibilante di qualche pericolosa maledizione da scansare. Ma le vecchie abitudini erano dure a morire; si trovò ancora a mentire, invece di chiedere ciò che realmente bramava:

\- No… no, Signore, null'altro!

\- Non mentirmi! – sibilò il mago, quasi divertito dal timore che ancora riusciva a incutergli, anche involontariamente, al punto che Harry aveva ancora una volta distolto lo sguardo timoroso che volesse frugargli nella mente.

Trattenne a fatica una risatina e, per la prima volta, fu del tutto sincero:

\- Puoi guardarmi negli occhi senza alcun timore, Harry: sono troppo debole per curiosare tra i tuoi pensieri, soprattutto senza bacchetta.

Il ragazzo tirò un sospiro di sollievo e tornò a guardarlo con i limpidi occhi verdi, ancora indeciso se fosse arrivato il momento di porre la sua essenziale domanda. Intanto, però, poteva provare a piazzarne un'altra, giacché il Professore sembrava così ben disposto alla sincerità, e risolvere un dubbio che spesso lo aveva angustiato quando Piton lo fissava con quel suo sguardo penetrante che sembrava perforargli la fronte.

\- Significa che di solito può leggere nella mia mente, senza bacchetta e senza pronunciare l'incantesimo?

Il mago lo fissò, di nuovo come se volesse trapassarlo e sibilò:

\- Potter!

Quindi si morse le labbra e sospirò alzando gli occhi al soffitto:

\- Harry, per Merlino, vuoi ricordarti una buona volta che esistono anche gli incantesimi _non_ _verbali_? – rispose spazientito, la voce che gli graffiava dolorosamente la gola.

Sì, insegnargli tutto ciò che sapeva sulla magia avrebbe richiesto un notevole sforzo e molta pazienza, ma poteva farcela. Era solo questione di volontà e di non perdere mai il controllo. Chiamarlo Harry era già d'aiuto…

\- Ad ogni modo, sì, posso penetrare con facilità nella tua mente anche senza la bacchetta.

Harry per un istante si trovò a faccia a faccia con tutti i suoi peggiori timori.

\- E l'ho fatto, più di una volta. – ammise Piton.

Harry scrollò il capo davanti al disastro.

\- Ma di cosa ti preoccupi, adesso? – chiese il mago stupito, sottilmente divertito dall'espressione di panico del ragazzo. - Sono giorni che mi confessi ogni tuo pensiero e fai ammenda dei tuoi errori!

Sì, adesso Harry non aveva più alcun dubbio: il Professore aveva ascoltato tutto il suo sconclusionato discorso, e più di una volta. Be', perché il cuore gli batteva in quel modo? Non era quello che voleva? Non glielo aveva forse detto perché sapesse che gli dispiaceva averlo tanto ingiustamente odiato?

\- Errori di cui non hai alcuna colpa. – sussurrò Piton con inconsueta dolcezza. – Sono io che ho voluto farmi odiare…

Gli occhi neri del mago erano colmi di un antico, inestinguibile dolore:

\- Solo io sono colpevole, Harry, solo io dovrei chiedere perdono, non tu. – riconobbe in un tormentato sussurro, colmo di rimpianti e rimorsi.

\- Ha sofferto così tanto… - mormorò Harry turbato.

\- Era solo quello che meritavo, insieme al tuo odio. – spiegò il mago con voce incrinata abbassando il capo. - Sì, l'odio che in ogni modo ho cercato di ottenere da te, affinché gli occhi di Lily ogni giorno condannassero senza pietà le mie colpe.

Harry rimase per un attimo senza fiato: la rivelazione era così semplice, eppure impossibile da comprendere senza conoscere l'imperituro amore del mago per sua madre. Questo significava però che era giunto il momento; prese un lungo respiro e, finalmente, lo disse:

\- Professore… vuole… vorrei tanto che mi parlasse di mia madre, la prego!

Il mago sollevò di scatto il volto, gli occhi neri dilatati che spiccavano nel niveo pallore: la mano di Harry aveva sfiorato la sua ed ora giaceva lì, in attesa della sua risposta. Ecco qual era il suo desiderio più grande! Come aveva fatto a non capirlo prima?

\- Solo lei… lei è l'unica persona che può raccontarmi chi era mia madre, per favore! – lo implorò ancora, gli occhi lucidi.

\- Non ho mai parlato con nessuno di Lily… - sussurrò a fatica il mago.

\- Io non sono nessuno! – si ribellò Harry. – Sono suo figlio!

\- Lo so, lo so... - mormorò Piton con voce spezzata dall'emozione mentre con la mano stringeva infine quella del ragazzo e lo guardava negli occhi. – Nessuno lo sa meglio di me, Harry.

Il mago emise un lungo sospiro mentre amore e dolore ardevano incatenati negli oscuri bagliori dei profondi occhi neri:

\- Ti parlerò di Lily, te lo prometto, ti racconterò tutto di tua madre…

Il sussurro del mago era sempre più flebile e accorato, inframmezzato da sospiri:

\- Non posso renderti l'infanzia felice che ti ho rubato, Harry, mi dispiace, ma se me lo permetterai, cercherò di…

Com'era difficile dire ciò che più d'ogni altra cosa aveva sempre desiderato, quando invece aveva attuato di tutto per farsi odiare dal figlio che avrebbe voluto fosse suo!

\- … di restare al tuo fianco come il padre che non hai mai avuto per colpa mia!

Harry rispose alla stretta della mano del mago: no, non avrebbe mai immaginato che dietro quella maschera di gelida impassibilità, quella finzione di odio assoluto e intransigente, ci fosse invece un uomo che solo voleva amare, anche il figlio dell'uomo che gli aveva portato via la donna che amava. Sì, ora era sicuro: col tempo, conoscendolo meglio, non gli sarebbe stato difficile affezionarsi a questo nuovo Severus Piton, imparare a volergli bene dimenticando il vecchio Piton che per tanti anni aveva odiato.

I loro sguardi tornarono ad incontrasi e il nero di nuovo si fuse col verde, proprio come in quella notte che sembrava ormai appartenere ad un'altra vita. Harry sorrise all'uomo che aveva infine tolto ogni maschera e cessato tutte le finzioni; quando il mago ricambiò quel sorriso che tracciava un nuovo futuro, anche i suoi occhi neri erano lucidi di lacrime, proprio come quelli del ragazzo.

Le stesse lacrime d'amore per la donna il cui ricordo li univa.

La lacrima scese, sul giovane volto di Harry, rotolò piano sulla guancia, e cadde sulle lenzuola, vicino alle mani ancora strette tra loro.

La lacrima del mago restò impigliata tra le ciglia nere, piccolo cristallo liquido, tremolante e luminoso, mentre Severus Piton con lo sguardo seguiva la delicata perla del ragazzo, invidiandogli la capacità di saper piangere davanti ad altre persone.

Harry tirò su col naso, imbarazzato; sciolse la stretta delle loro mani e cercò qualcosa nella tasca posteriore dei jeans: la estrasse con cura e la porse al mago che la prese tra le dita tremanti, le labbra dischiuse nella muta esclamazione di un nome.

\- Era in una tasca segreta della sua veste; l'hanno consegnata a me, ma le appartiene…

E la lacrima d'amore di Severus Piton una volta ancora scese sulla fotografia della donna che non avrebbe mai cessato di amare.

1 La scena dell'abbraccio con il piccolo Harry durante il temporale richiama alla mente un'analoga scena contenuta nella storia "In qualunque luogo" di Kijoka, mia cara amica. Mentre la scrivevo, però, non ci stavo per nulla pensando: si è quindi probabilmente trattato di un'ispirazione inconscia.

30


End file.
